


False Bottom

by CattyRoggers19



Series: Janto One-shots [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattyRoggers19/pseuds/CattyRoggers19
Summary: Jack thinks about all of the people in his box of memories and thinks about what his future with Ianto could look like.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Janto One-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792978
Kudos: 18





	False Bottom

Jack POV

I reach into my pocket and pull some confetti out. It must have got left in there from Gwen’s wedding. That was three weeks ago now. We were back together the five musketeers I call us. Everyone else hates it but I don’t care. I blow the confetti out in front of me and smile. I open my top drawer and there are all of the photos from my past. All the people I have loved and still loved. Of course, on top is Ianto... my Ianto. He doesn't even know about this box let alone that he is in it. I don’t talk about this box with him because I know he will feel sad that we can’t grow old together and these people are just reminders of that. He has been in this box for a long time, ever since our first mission together when we caught Myfanwy, I guess you could argue it wasn’t a mission, but we still call it that. I knew from that moment deep down that I loved him, and not only did he deserve a place in this box, but he also deserved a place in my heart forever and always. I think about what our life together could look like and what I want it to look like. I feel the sadness wash over me as I know that one day, I will have to watch him die in my arms like everyone else. Then I realise I need to stay positive and enjoy every moment I have with him. 

I reach down to the bottom draw and I remove the false bottom. I gaze upon the velvet box that sits there. I watch to make sure he isn't looking; I know he has a habit of sneaking up on me, but I need this to be a secret. We promised months ago that we were not going to keep any more secrets but this one needs keeping just for a little bit longer. He knows there are some things that I don't tell him, but I know he knows I only do it to protect him; even when he argues that he doesn’t need protecting. But I know Ianto and he is going to like this secret. The only other person we know about this is my mystery doctor. He helped me find it. I needed it to be special, so I went searching from galaxy to galaxy to find it. I wanted to find a blue jewel I had seen a long time ago, but you can’t find it here on earth, but it matches his eyes just perfectly. We found loads that it could have been, but it wasn’t quite right and for Ianto it had to be perfect. I had lost all hope that the only place that his jewel existed was in my head, until we came across a travelling merchant. It was expensive but I didn’t care. I didn’t need money, all I needed and all I will ever need is Ianto.

It was a simple band with three blue gems and an engraving on the inside - ‘I will love you forever and always’. It’s something I say a lot, but I don't ever think that Ianto believes me. Every time I say it, he always says things like ‘You might love me now but in 300 years you won't even remember I exist.’ But what he doesn't understand is that he isn’t just a blimp in time for me. He is my everything and he always will be. We will be together forever, and I know that because we have the same tattooed in our hearts. No matter how far away we are from each other we will always find our way back to each other. 

‘Jack. What are you looking at?’ Gwen said. Interrupting as always.  
‘Nothing’ I shove the box into my pocket. Trying to look cool and calm yet I know there is a redness approaching my cheeks.  
‘Yes, you are! You are looking at something, don't lie to me Jack. What is that you have just shoved into your pocket?’ Gwen says in an accusing tone. I know that I'm going to lose this battle and maybe I should just tell her she might be able to help me for all I know. I mean she is married now.  
‘You have to not tell anybody okay?’ Realising that is a bad idea. Gwen would want to gossip with somebody, and I might as well get to choose who she got to gossip to. ‘Well... Is Toshiko still here?’ I say knowing the answer will be yes. She never leaves until I tell everyone to go home and even then, she typically stays a little bit longer to finish unless she knows I want them out.  
‘Yes, she is downstairs trying to translate the alien writing you found on the artefact earlier today.’  
‘Go and get her and then come back up here but make sure that Ianto and Owen don’t follow you.’  
Gwen does as instructed and fetches Tosh being sure not to get caught by the others.  
‘You wanted to see us Jack.’ Tosh says in an unusually happy tone.  
‘I have something I need to tell you because I need you to help, but only if you want. And when I tell you must not start making stupid noises or the others will hear you. And this needs to be our little secret.’  
‘We won’t.’ They say in unison.  
I pull the box out of my pocket and begin to open it as the girls almost scream in unison. ‘No, you aren't, are you?’  
‘Shhhhh. But yes, I'm proposing to Ianto’  
The girls both silently squeal. Gwen begins to jump up and down.  
‘But I need your help to plan it seems so complicated nowadays and you too seem like you might understand what I would need to do. But I have one condition: Owen and Ianto must be kept out of it. Ianto for obvious reasons but Owen will make some joke or try to ruin it or better still he gets pissed off with me or Ianto and then decides to tell him.’  
‘We understand.’  
The girls race out of the office to start planning. 

Gwen POV

I know I'm babbling about colours and stuff, but tosh could at least look like she cares a little about what is going on. But she just sits there and stares at the calendar she is counting days but why?  
‘Yes.’ She shouts.  
Then Owen pops his head out of the medical bay. ‘Nothing’ we say in unison. He returns to his lab. Clearly, he thinks we are just being strange.  
‘What have you found? This better be good.’ I say.  
‘If he does it in two weeks then it will be 600 days since they first caught Myfanwy.’  
‘That’s perfect and unusual so Ianto won’t suspect something. It’s not like a two year anniversary because he would definitely remember that and then he would guess what was going on.’  
‘That’s why I thought of it and they both always say how that's when they felt like that fell for each other.’  
Then we continue planning. I order balloons and Tosh gets to work on some false rift readings so that everyone else will be out of the hub so me and jack can set up. A few hours later, Me and Tosh head back up to Jack's office to seek his approval. Luckily, he loves the plan. 

2 weeks later.

There was much argument from Owen as to why me and Gwen weren’t going on this mission. Then he began to argue that three people don’t need to go when it was only a minor rift spike and why weren’t the 1st or 2nd in command going be I always say that one of us has to go. But then Gwen shot him a look and he knew something was happening and he should keep quiet or he would have to pay the price. He just agreed and began to saunter away towards the cog door. Ianto argued that he doesn't have enough field experience to deal with a situation if it turned out to be serious so I argued that he should go out and get some more experience and that it was only a minor rift spike so it couldn’t be something that serious at most it was a weevil and he had dealt with weevils single handed before. I reassured him that Owen and Tosh could deal with it if it got more serious and could even teach him a few things. Eventually, they all left and me and Gwen set to work. We went down to the archives and began putting up balloons and streamers that matched the colour of the ring and planted Ianto’s mystery package on his desk. 

They must have only been gone an hour because me and Gwen only just got finished in time. As Tosh signalled that they were back; Gwen went up to the surface in the invisible lift just to be sure she didn’t meet Ianto on her way out. Ianto was told that a package had arrived for him, so he was the first in. As Tosh told Owen that I had said he could go home, so Owen being Owen just ran off home probably to drink or to go to a bar and pick up some girl. Gwen walked around and joined Tosh in the tourist information booth as although I told them to go home and enjoy their lives. They decided to stay and watch. Surprise, surprise. That’s why I decided to set up the surprise in the archives so that they couldn’t see it through CCTV. 

Ianto POV

I wander down to Toshiko's desk after being told that I have a parcel waiting for me. I really hope it's the new parts for the coffee machine I ordered. I open the box and freeze. It’s... a... tie... Why would there be a tie if I didn't order a new one? That’s strange, nobody ever ordered anything for me. It must have got delivered to the wrong place. As I’m about to look at how to return it, Jack voice comms through the comms.  
‘Ianto, can you come down to the archives please? I need you to answer a question for me.’  
‘Coming right now sir.’ I drop the tie knowing that it must be important if Jack is in the archives, he hates it down there he always says it has too many memories of all the people that have passed through torchwood during this time. As I walk down to the archives, I begin to wonder what Jack's question could be. As I walk in there is a sea of blue balloons and streams the same blue as the tie. This is strange, it's not an anniversary of anything not that I can remember anyways. What anniversary could I have forgotten?  
‘You didn’t bring the tie down with you, then did you?’  
‘Why would I need the tie to help me answer your question?’ If I wasn’t confused before then I definitely am now.  
‘You won't, it was just the start of your surprise.’  
‘My surprise, Jack what are you talking about?’  
‘600 days ago, today, we caught Myfanwy and I knew right there and then that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. There was something special about you from that day onwards I vowed to do anything possible to keep you in my life and to keep you safe. I want to marry you because you’re the first person I want to look at when I wake up and the last person I want to see before I fall asleep. When you love someone as much as I love you the only thing you can do is marry them there is no other choice. So, will you Jones, Ianto Jones do me the honour of becoming my husband?’ Jack asks a solitary tear running down his face.  
I sit there stunned. I didn't even know words were coming out of my mouth but then I heard myself say what I have wanted to say for a very long time. ‘Yes... a thousand times yes.’ He slides the ring onto my finger, but I slide it back off again to read the writing on the inside. ‘I will love you forever and always. Maybe you really do mean it. I love you Captain Jack Harkness. And I always will.’


End file.
